Xiaolin Showdown: Find Out Who You Really Are
by o0SardOnyx0o
Summary: This story follows the show's plot, only with my OC thrown into the mix. Will she make a difference? Will love be found? Will the world be plunged into 10,000 years of darkness? Why am I asking you? I barely know what's going to happen. Y'all can message me and tell me who my character should end up with if love should come around and bite her in the butt!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing by own character who shall be named in the next chapter. This will follow the show for the most part, it'll move away from the show at some times, but of course when you add new characters not everything goes according to plan!

* * *

Thousands of years ago a furious battle was waged between the great and noble Xiaolin dragon, Dashi, and the evil Heylin witch Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects, the Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed, and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations they have secretly maintained the balance between good and evil. And a long line of Xiaolin Dragons has stood ready to face evil, should that balance ever shift.

The story begins with a young monk in red and black robes practicing his Lotus Strike, which landed slightly to the left. The sky had grown dark and lightning struck across the sky. Water fell down upon the young monk striking his big yellow bald head. An older monk, wearing blue and white robes with his hands tucked into the sleeves of the robes stood behind the younger monk under the protection of roof.

"Omi, time to come in young monk," the older monk called.

"But Master Fung," 'Omi' said addressing the elder. "My Lotus Strike ends 1/8" to the left. As a Xiaolin Dragon of the Water," he continued, but was cut off by his master.

"You're not a Dragon yet, Omi," Master Fung said as-of-matter-of factually.

"Yes, but i have been chosen to become one," Omi said. "And that means striving forth and obtaining perfection." Master Fung grinned and rolled his eyes at his students determination.

"It also means having to the sense to get out of the rain," the master said. "Come young monk. There are things I must tell you," he continued becoming his student to him. Omi, raised an eyebrow at his master, before walking to his master's side.

"Calling it quits kid?" asked a small green dragon as he sat in the branches of a bonsai tree. "That Lotus Strike looked like it was pulling to the left."

"Dojo, Don't you have a scroll you're suppose to be guarding?" Mast Fung asked, though he seemed to already know the answer.

"The Ancient Scroll of The Shen Gong Wu? Come on. 1500 years I've been watching it. And all it's done is gather dust," Dojo said, thought it sounded more like, 'Nothings happened yet, nothing going to happen now'.

"Each day holds new surprises Dojo Konojo Cho," Mast Fung said in a warning voice. Dojo put his skinny claws up in mock surrender.

"Okay! I'm going, i'm going," he said as he hopped out of the Bonsai tree he was relaxing in and walked away on his hands.

"Speaking of surprises, I have some for you Omi," Master Fung said as he turned to the young monk. "New students are joining the temple," he continued as he lead the way, expecting Omi to follow. Omi's eyes grew large with curiosity.

"New students?" he asked. "This has never happened before," he continued as he followed his master. "At least not in my life time," He added. "Can I teach them to walk on their fingers, master? Or how to blend into the shadows? Or maybe to walk on walls and ceilings too?" Omi listed off things as he himself demonstrated. Master Fung held a bored expression on his aged face as he watched Omi crawl on the ceiling like a spider. Then he reached up and grabbed the head of the young monk and put his back on the floor.

"Perhaps young monk, perhaps," the elder monk said letting his hands drop to his sides as Omi looked up at him.

A figure, tall and slender, stood atop the roof that covered the monks' heads. The figure stood, arms crossed, in the rain letting it drench their red hair and black, red, and gold robes. Bright golden eyes opened and and the figure slid down the roof, so that they stood on the edge and watched as the monks walked away. The older of the two looked over his shoulder and spotted the shadow. Master Fung nodded as a flash of lighting ate the shadows and showed the figure to been a smiling teenage girl, with red hair, half shaven, falling to the right of her face, while a braid draped over her right shoulder. Her golden eyes blinked before she nodded back at him.

"It's good to be home," she said as she quickly and quietly descended from the roof after the two had disappeared. She landed and followed behind the pair at a distance.

* * *

The red headed shadow jumped from one rafter to another one and looked down at the group of four kids and Master Fung. She smiled and sat with her legs dangling down as she tucked a loose strand a red hair behind her slightly pointed ear

"Omi," Master Fung started. "I would like you to meet, Raimundo," The tall tan skinned, green eyed, spike brown haired boy, clad in a white short-sleeve hoodie, baggy green pants, red wristbands and shoes, and a gold medallion nodded his head saying, "'Sup?" The red-head smirked down at him.

'The 'Cool guy' I believe it what they would label his as,' she thought.

"Kimiko," Master Fung continued. The short, thin, pale skinned, blue eyed, obviously Japanese girl, had long blond hair tied into a wrapped up ponytail, blue shirt with a red star, red and white stripped skirt, white arm warmers, blue and white knee high socks, and red sneakers, talking on a pink cell phone, only stopping to say her, "Hey," before going back to her conversation.

'Tech-savvy, fashionable, young girl, ' the shadow thought nodding her head.

"and Clay," Master Fung said. The tallest, blonde haired, blue eyed, freckle faced boy, with a cowboy hat, red bandanna around his neck, light blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown belt, gloves, and, of course, cowboy boots, tipped his hat, saying, "Howdy."

'Well, I guess what they say is true. They grow 'em big in Texas,' the red head thought as she silently giggled.

"Master," Omi started. "Where are the new students?" he asked looking up at his Master for answers.

"Right in front of you Omi," Master Fung said as he gestured to the three teens in front of the duo.

"They...are not what I expected," Omi said skeptically, as he looked back at the three 'new students'.

"They best things in life rarely are," Master Fung responded as he subtly looked up into the rafters, spotting a flash of red hair as the shadowed figure moved to a kneeling position on the rafter she was on, and smiled again. "For example, Dustin wasn't at all what you expected." Omi smiled at the thought of his friend.

"You are right Master," Omi said nodding. "Welcome, my new and, strangely attired friends," Omi said as he stepped forward to greet Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay.

"I must be going young ones, but before I go," Master Fung started then looked up to the rafters. "You can come down now, Dustin."  
A gasp was heard Omi as he quickly spun around and looked up as she shadow stood up on the rafter.

"As you wish, Master Fung," a voice said. Then the shadow flipped off the rafter and landed in front of the teens. Red hair was flipped to the right to reveal the smiling, pale, freckle face of another teenager. She put her a hand on her hip and the other scratched sheepishly behind her head. "Didn't scare you to much did I?" she asked seeing the shocked expressions of Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko.

"DUSTIN!" Omi yelled in excitement as he launched himself at the red headed girl, attaching to her legs, a large smile on his face. This made Dustin smiled and laugh as she let her hands drop and rest on Omi's large yellow head.

"Hello, Omi. Long time, no see," She said as the young Monk looked up at her.

"Oh Dustin. I am so happy to see you again! How was your trip? Where did you go? Did you miss me? Did you bring me a present?" Omi asked looking up at her with a hopefully look in his eyes.

"Calm down, Omi. It was good. I went too many places to list. Yes, I missed you. And present? Of course!" she said as she rubbed his head.

"Dustin," Master Fung said from behind her. Omi let go of Dustin's legs, and she turned to face her and Omi's master. "It's good to have you back, Shoku Warrior," Master Fung said with a smile on his face. Dustin smiled brightly and nodded.

"Good to be back, Master Fung," Dustin said as she put her hands together and bowed to Master Fung, and he to her.

"There is much teaching to be done here," Master Fung said as he began to walk away. Omi suddenly took on a serious tone as he turned to the three newbies.

"Yes Master. Much teaching indeed," Omi said. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay all smiled at each other. Dustin smiled down at Omi, who had his back to her, and put her hands on her hips, as she shook her head.

'I wonder when he'll figure out the reason for these new students,' Dustin thought as she passed a glance at the soon-to-be dragons.

* * *

The rain stopped some time while everyone was being introduced to Omi. Now the sun was shining and the young monk wanted to jump right into teach everything he knew to the new students, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, with Dustin, The Shoku Warrior, there to watch and make sure nothing went wrong.

Currently Omi was walking on two fingers, trying to explain how the others could achieved the ability to do so.

"The key is balance," he said as the others followed behind him smiling at the over active little monk. "If you are a beginner, you may want to start with three fingers," he added with a smile.

"Uh, Just curious. When will we need this?" Clay asked as he wiggled two of his fingers. Dustin giggled as she walked in front of the group and beside an upside down Omi.

"You'll use it when you use all that other useless stuff they teach you in school," she said looking back over her shoulder and smiling.

"So, 'never' is a good guess?" Raimundo said frowning, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there right now. Kimiko was deep in a conversation with someone named Keiko.

"Okay Keiko. I'll e-mail it to you," she said before she closed her phone. "Is there I net connection around here?" she asked. We all stopped walking. Omi and Dustin looked back at her, Omi a little more confused then Dustin was. The red-head shook her head 'no' as she looked at Kimiko.

"No? No worries, i'll go wi-fi," Kimiko said as she reached into her white backpack and pulled out her PDA, and started to tap away on it.

"Defiantly tech-savvy," Dustin said to herself as she smirked. Omi suddenly got very curious and walked up to Kimiko trying to get a better look at her PDA.

"Oh, what is that?" he asked. "is it magic?" Dustin laughed at the little guy. But she couldn't really blame him for not knowing about modern technology. He had been stuck at the temple from day one. She only knew what is was because she left and saw the world.

"It's a PDA. I'm sending a message to a friend in Tokyo," Kimiko explained as she continued to type.

"A secret message?" Omi asked as he looked at her PDA in wonder.

"Nah, i'm just telling her I've met a very strange kid, who apparently doesn't know about personal space issues," Kimiko said smiling.

"Really? Who?" Omi asked as he got closer to Kimiko. Then he hid behind her and pointed at Clay. "Is it that guy?"

"Not me, partner," Clay said. His southern drawl is really thick. Then Omi pointed at Raimundo.

"No, It's you Chrome-Dome," Raimundo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Omi grinned and blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright guys, cut him some slack," Dustin said as she stepped up and put her hand on Omi's head. "He's been at the Temple all his life. He doesn't know anything about what's beyond that gate," she said jerking her thumb toward the gate to the temple grounds. Omi pushed her hand away before he ran and stopped in front of the group.

"Lesson two, the fierce cheetah method of fighting," he said pointing at the group. "I defy you to catch me! Witness the speed of a cheetah," he said as he ran around rather quickly. "I am dazzling and dumbfounding you! And now, I st-HEY!" his lecture was cut short when Clay lassoed him and started to drag him back.

"Hope i haven't mucked up your lesson to much, little feller. Just can't resist a challenge," Clay said sounding content with his catch. The others simply stood by smiling at the angry little monk. Kimiko was back on her phone again, gossiping with someone about what was going on.

"Uh-huh, the cowboy just lassoed the little guy," she said as she watched Omi being dragged by her.

Once Omi had gotten out of the rope, he was rather angry that his lesson had been interrupted by his own students.

"I am the Teacher! You are the students! You will give me the respect I deserve!" he yelled at the three new students.

"Respect this!" Raimundo yelled as he pulled Omi's pants down. Dustin laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nice one!" she said through her laughter. Omi sighed and blushed again in embarrassment. Kimiko laughed into her phone as she relayed the information about what had just went down to her friend.

"No way! The Brazilian kid just pants-ed the bald kid," Kimiko said as she watched Omi pull his pants back up.

"I think that's enough lessons for today, Master Omi," Dustin said mock bowing to the young Monk. Omi simply crossed his arms over his small chest and glared up at her then stuck his tongue out at her.

Then sudden chill ran down her spine. Dustin gasped and quickly spun around and looked toward the temple in alarm.

"Something wrong little lady?" Clay asked from behind her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Raimundo asked, a little unnerved by the sudden silence from the previously laughing red-head.

"Dustin?" Omi asked worriedly as he walked to her side and stared up at her. Her golden eyes were locked on the temple. Kimiko had cut her conversation short when she saw that the only other girl on the team had stopped laughing and fell silent.

"We need to go back to the temple and find Master Fung. Now!" Dustin said urgently as she looked down at Omi then over her shoulder at the others, her eyes glowing with fear and anger. The look she gave them told them not to argue and do as she said. They all nodded then took off running to the temple.

* * *

Wuya had been released from her puzzle box. Dustin's, everyone's fears, had come true. The balance had shifted and the Wu had to be found.

The five students sat in a circle with Master Fung. Dustin and Omi were on either side of the master. Clay sat beside Dustin, Raimundo sat beside Omi and Kimiko sat between Raimundo and Clay.

"The world will be thrown into 10,000 years of darkness," Master Fung said as he and his five students sat in a circle with him. "It is your most solemn duty as Xiaolin warriors to find all the Shen Gong Wu before Wuya does," he explained.

"I have a question," Raimundo said raising his hand like he was in school.

"Yes, Raimundo?" Master Fung said, ready to answer any question he had about their duty.

"I saw my room and no bed, just a mat. What the dilly?" he asked.

'Really? The world as we know it could be ending and he's worried about that?' Dustin thought as everyone just stared at him with the same 'Really?' look.

"Um we can talk later," Raimundo said trying to get the attention off of him.

Master Fung sighed as he stood up, his students following after him as he walked down the hall.

"Learning is a treasure that will follow it's owner everywhere," Master Fung said as the group walked into the room that held the Ancient Scroll.

"Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu," Omi said as Master Fung opened the scroll. The scroll showed 'The Mantis Flip Coin'.

"Ah, the Mantis Flip Coin. It has revealed itself," Master Fung said as the picture on the Scroll began to move. "Who ever holds the coin will leap with the skill of a mantis." The man in the picture did a flip, landing gracefully back on his feet.

"Wild!" Kimiko exclaimed as she watched the picture revert back to its original form of a dragon. Master Fung closed the Scroll.

"And so are grand quest begins. Follow me! To victory!" Omi yelled as he ran out of the room, leaving the others to stare at where he once was. "I have no idea where I'm going." Dustin shook her head.

"Yeah how are we supposed to find the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked as she looked to Master Fung for answers. Master Fung looked at Dojo who sat on the floor at their feet.

"Dojo, you help master Dashi hide them," he said as if he expected Dojo to know exactly where each and every Shen Gong Wu was hidden.

"Yeah but that was a loooong time ago," Dojo said. "you can't possibly expect me to, to t- this way!" he said as his tail wagged and his eyes got big like he had just picked up on a trail.

"Right," Raimundo said, looking very bored. "Like we're going to take directions from a gecko."

"Gecko?!" Dojo asked angrily.

"Oooh not a good idea to call him a gecko," Dustin whispered to Raimundo. He looked at her confused then looked at Dojo as he began to grow. He took up almost the whole room, then got in Raimundo's face.

"Don't EVER call me a gecko!" Dojo threatened.

"My mistake," Raimundo said as he nodded, looking terrified.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter next one will be up in a little while! R&R people ideas are awesome if you think something is needed...FEEDBACK! Let's go people!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Hope to see lost more in the future. Well, here's the second chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

"Can't believe I went from temple guardian to babysitter in less then a day," Dojo grumble as he flew through the sky. The five students sat on his back, well, four of them did. Dustin stood atop Dojo's head with her arms crossed, letting the wind carry her hair behind her.

"Would you rather be back at the temple, watching a Scroll collect dust?" Dustin asked, a smirk on her face as she looked down at Dojo. Dojo shifted his eyes up to her and sighed.

"Watch it Dustin," Dojo said as a warning. Dustin laughed then back flipped off his head to land in front of the others. She sat down beside Kimiko as she played her game pal.

"Kimiko," Omi started, gaining the Japanese girl's attention. "I have never seen such a wondrous device. What is it?" he asked as he watched her play.

"It's a game pal. See?" Kimiko replied as she showed Omi. "I'm making Po-chi collect the discs," She said as she pressed the buttons.

"Wow," Omi said amazed by the new technology he was being introduced to. "How did Po-chi get in there?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"Ummmm, that's where he was born?" Kimiko said, though it came out more like a question, sense she really had no idea how to explain these things so someone who knew next to nothing about technology. "Here try it," she added as she handed him the game. Omi took it with a smile and began to mimic Kimiko by pushing the buttons. His broke out into a huge smile.

"Look, Kimiko. My new little friend operates with me as I push the button!" he said excitedly. Dustin smiled as she reached over and rubbed his bald head.

"Learning something new every hour, huh Omi?" she said as she chuckled. Omi smiled up at Dustin, teeth gleaming. Dustin rolled her eyes. "I remember my first Game pal," she said as she tighten the elastic around the end of her braid.

Kimiko smirked at she looked at the red headed girl. "Do you really?" she asked suspiciously as she leaned her elbows on to her knees.

"Duh! Of course I don't. I'm pretty sure nobody does," Dustin said as she shook her bangs out of her face. The girls laughed, but were cut off by Omi's yelling.

"Yahhhhh!My little friend has been taken by the dark forces of evil!Po-chi? Are you in there? Can you hear the sound of my voice?" Omi asked the game, as if it were gonna answer. Kimiko and Dustin looked over to find a snickering Raimundo.

Dustin growled, sounding very animalistic. The girls looked at each other, irritation in their eyes. They both nodded, seeming to have the same idea. They both stood, walking toward the Brazilian, Dustin rolling one of the sleeves of her Shoku robes.

Dustin stopped and kneels beside Omi. "Don't worry Omi. We'll get Po-chi back, real soon. Okay?" she said smiling at her young friend. Omi looked up at her, tears leaking from his eyes. Dustin kissed his forehead before walking over to Raimundo.

Kimiko reared back and punched him in the arm. "Don't mess with the monk," she hissed at him. She walked away from him smiling and Dustin took her place with glare in her eyes and her hands on her hips.

"That's basically my little brother. You mess with him, you mess with me," she warned before she smacked him upside his head. "Don't be stupid," she added as she turned her back to him and walked off to see how Omi was and to see if the 'dark side' had given up his friend.

"Ow, you girls hit HARD!" Raimundo whined as he rubbed the back of his head and his arm, glaring at the backs of the two girls. Dustin looked over her shoulder and winked while she stuck her tongue out, giving him and two-finger salute.

Dustin turned back to see a once again happy Omi, playing Kimiko's game. She chuckled as she walked by him rubbing his head again. "Got your friend back Omi?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh yes! Kimiko taught me the power of the off switch!" he responded proudly before going back to his game. Dustin smiled as sat down with Kimiko.

"Good to seem I'm not the only one looking after the young one. You slugged Raimundo pretty hard there, Kimiko," Dustin said as she blinked her golden eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, boys don't get the concept that girls can pack a punch," Kimiko said shaking her fist with a smile. Dustin laughed.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! Ladies got the muscle!" She yelled as she girls high-fived each other.

"Oh yeah!" Kimiko yelled throwing her fist into the air after their high-five.

* * *

Soon the group was flying over the Golden Gate bridge.

'Frisco Bay. Haven't been here in a while. I liked sailing on those waters,' Dustin thought as she looked down at the San Francisco Bay.

Dojo flew threw the sky, before finding an alley that was big enough for him land somewhat comfortably. Once safely on the ground the group jumped off and Dojo shrank down to slither toward the street.

"Whoa! A lot has changed in the last 1500 years!" Dojo exclaimed as they watched the cars fly by in the street.

"1500 years? A lot has changed in the last time I came 3 year ago!" Dustin said as she threw her hands in the air, before crossing them over her chest. Change was weird for her. She liked it better when she knew where everything was.

"So many people. So many buildings," Omi said as he looked around trying to take everything in. "What is this place?" he asked in wonder.

"San Francisco!" Raimundo said smiling. Dustin leaned on his shoulder as she stood beside him.

"You're kind of town?" she asked smirking up at him, before she flicked his nose and walked away from him. Raimundo rubbed his noes as he glared at her retreating form.

"Ha ha very funny," he said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out at her, only to have her turn her head.

"I saw that," she said, her gold eyes gleaming. Raimundo quickly sucked his tongue back in and looking at her wide eyes.

"We've got a Mantis Flip Coin to find," Kimiko reminded them. Dojo started to sniff the air as he sat their feet.

"And it's close," he said then took in a long breath. "Real close."

Dustin sighed, she never thought that the Shen Gong Wu would activate while she was still around, she would have been more then happy if they would have waited a couple thousand more years. It wasn't like it was gonna kill them.

"Bow before citizens of planet Earth!" The group jumped and spun around the find one tall, thin, pale as the moon, teenage boy, with ed eyes, and spiky, bright-red hair, wearing yellow spiral goggles on his head, a long black coat with a high collar, black finger-less gloves, backpack, black pants, and black boots. He also had black markings under his eyes.

"Nice make-up. Got your eyeliner with you? I forgot mine at home," Dustin whispered. Kimiko, having heard her, put her hand over her mouth to keep from busting out with laughter.

"I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin!" the albino yelled as he flipped off the top of the building her has standing on and landing on the ground. Then a purple ghost floated out from behind him.

"You can not rule the Earth yet!" it hissed. "You have but one Shen Gong Wu!" the ghost added as it floated around the boy.

'Okay. why does the ghost look, and sound, so familiar?' Dustin thought as her fists clenched at her sides. Something didn't feel right to her and she didn't like it.

"How many are there?" the boy asked.

"Hundreds!" The ghost yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!? Okay you're gonna need to get solid and help me out here," the boy said as he waved his hand through the ghost. Dustin caught the sight of Omi walking up to the boy and ghost.

"Uh, Omi? I don't think that's such a good idea," Dustin said as she stepped forward with her hand reach out toward, but it was too late.

"Hello friend," he said. The pale kid turned and looked at him, probably just noticing the little cheese ball was there, with his friends. "That coin is of great mystical importance. May we please have it?" he asked. Dustin almost face-palmed. The little guy was to sweet for his own good.

"No way shorty," the pale boy said as he chuckled. "This Shen Gong Wu is mine," he said as he pointed his thumb to his chest. Dustin cocked one of his eyebrows. Then Raimundo voiced the question that racked her brain.

"How does he know about Shen Gong Wu?" he asked as he looked down at Kimiko, then to Dustin, who in turn shrugged and brushed her hair out of her face.

"How indeed," the ghost said as it floated out from behind the red-headed boy again.

"Wuya," Dojo said.

'Of course, it's Wuya. That's why my spine is tingling,' Dustin thought glaring at the ghost.

"Wow the years have not been kind to you," Dojo said as he put his hands on his 'hips'. Then Wuya flew up to him, glaring and teeth bared.

"Mind your tongue reptile! Dashi isn't here to protect you!" she yelled as he quickly slithered away and hid in Omi's robe.

"Away evil spirit!" Omi yelled at the old hag. "You can not stop us!" he added as he waved his hand at her.

"She can't," the black clad boy said. All attention was back to him. "I can," he said as he pressed a button on his watch. "Jack-bots! Attack!" A few of these floating robots showed up. "Mince them," he said, glaring, and the robots sprouted spinning blades before coming after the group.

Omi looked up at Dustin, Dustin looked down at Omi. Their brows crease as they nodded at each other. Omi closed his eyes as his forehead glowed with nine dots, and Dustin also closed her eyes as she moved her red hair from her forehead to show her own nine glowing dots.

"WATER!"

"VOID!" They yelled before they started attacking and destroying robots. The other three quickly followed their example and began kicking robot butt.

'Well, they can defend themselves. Good thing,' Dustin thought as she kicked one robot's head off, then throwing it into another, causing them to explode. 'I especially like Clay's way of fighting,' she added as she chuckled, watching as a robot flew into Clay's gut, then exploded. Omi walked up to his side with a smile on his face

"It's not your weight it's how you throw it around," Clay said as he and Omi looked at each other. Dustin kicked backwards as another robot came from behind her, making it hit the ground and blow up.

"You never mentioned freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Shen Gong Wu too," the pale kid said looking at Wuya accusingly.

"Details!" Wuya yelled. "You've got the Flip Coin! Now GO!" she continued as she glared at the red headed boy. Then his back pack turned into a heli-pack and he started flying off.

"The Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi yelled pointing at the retreating figure of the the albino boy. Dustin looked up from her battle with the robots to see the flying boy and growled.

"Omi!" she yelled. The young monk looked back at her worriedly. "Go after him! We'll hold off the robots!" she instructed as she smashed another robot, before jumping up and letting two other fly into each other. Omi nodded before running off in pursuit of the flying albino.

Kimiko had thrown a robot away from, looking proud of herself as it sailed away from her, until she saw which way it was heading. Raimundo yelled as he ducked out of the way, Dustin gasped and back flipped onto a near by awning, but Clay wasn't as lucky. The robot hit him dead on causing them bother fly backwards and into an Omi who was just about to catch the albino before he got run into the ground, with a giant Texan on top of him. The other three winced at the sight before looking up at the red headed male as he spoke, or gloated, was the more appropriate word.

"Hahaha! A lesson for losers! Don't mess with Jack Spicer!" He laughed as he flew off the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'losers'?" Dustin yelled as she stood on the awning at glared up at 'Jack'. The albino looked down at her as he hovered. And hearts seemed to take over his vision as he stared at Dustin with a dopey grin on his face.

"Jack!" Wuya yelled as he flew in front of his face, anger written on her face. "Stop making that face, and let's go!" she yelled before flying off. Jack took one last look at Dustin before he flew off after Wuya.

Dustin rolled her eyes as he flew away. She then jumped off the awning she was perched on and walked over the where Clay was sitting on a struggling Omi.

"Kindly remove your gigantic self from being on top of my body," Omi begged as he continued to struggle.

"Sorry about that little buddy," Clay said as he started to get up. Dustin offered her hand, which he gladly took, and she hoisted him up with little effort on her part. Clay tipped his hat to her and she smiled back.

"Because of you three, we have lost the first Shen Gong Wu," Omi said as he turned his back to the group, looking crestfallen. Dustin put her hand on his shoulder as she knelt down beside him.

"Dude, it was a coin," Raimundo said. He acted like it didn't matter. And it caught Omi's attention.

"A MAGICAL coin! Do you not understand?" Omi said turning around and throwing his arms in the air as Dustin stood to full height. "The more Shen Gong Wu Wuya possesses, the stronger she is!"

"What did I tell you about being Stupid?" Dustin asked looking at Raimundo with a glare and her hand on her hip. Raimundo, in turn, put his hands up in mock surrender. He didn't want to get hit in the head again. He still had a head ache from the first time.

"Sorry Omi," Kimiko said, sounding sincere, but the apology wasn't going to get the Shen Gong Wu.

"We'll do better next time," Clay said with his southern drawl. Dojo then slithered up and started to tug on Omi's sleeve.

"Next time is now! I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!"

"Let's see what we got," Kimiko said as she pulled the ancient scroll from her back pack. She opened it as the others gathered around to see what the new Wu was.

"The Two-Ton Tunic," Omi said as the picture changed from the dragon to the picture that looked like a shirt.

"Wasn't that Dashi's armor, or something?" Dustin said looking at Dojo.

"Oh! I remember that! It was Dashi's INVULNERABLE armor," Dojo said, nodding, adding to what Dustin had said. The picture change to the man clad in armor and arrows being shot him. All the arrows bounced off the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Haha Excellent!" Kimiko said as she put the Scroll back into her backpack. "Spicer better watch his back! 'Cause this round, is ours!" She said as she pumped her fist in the air. The other smiled down at her, or in Omi's case, up at her, and nodded.

"Alright Dojo," Dustin started. "Let's go get that Wu!" she said. Dojo nodded and transformed into his larger form as the kids jumped up onto his back. He took off into the sky and headed east. They were on there way, to Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

**"**The Two-Ton Tunic is mine!" Jack yelled as he held up the Two-Ton Tunic victoriously.

"Not so fast!" Raimundo yelled as he and Clay ran at the albino. Clay yelled as he pounced on the red headed boy, successfully getting the Two-Ton Tunic away from him, and causing Jack to fall into a vacant Gondola and floating away. Raimundo picked up the fallen tunic and threw it at Omi, Kimiko, and Dustin. Tunic nailed Dustin in the face, blocking her vision and causing her to come an abrupt stop, making Omi and Kimiko run into her back. Dustin pulled the Two-Ton Tunic off of her and glared at a grinning Raimundo as he shrugged. Dustin rolled her eyes, then Omi jumped up and took the Tunic from her.

**"**Jack Spicer. Today, victory is mine!" he said happily holding the Tunic over his head. Dustin shook her head.

**"**Better not count your chickens before they hatch," Clay said as he turned around. This statement made the rest of them turn to the swarm of Jack-bots flying toward them.

'Oh joy,' Dustin thought sarcastically as she cracked her knuckles, ready for another round with the robots.

**"**A fearsome force. But they are not prepared for the awesome might of," Omi said as he threw the garment into the air and let it fall on him. "the Two-Ton Tunic!" he yelled activating it. But of course because of his small body, the Tunic fell and hit the dock they were on. A creaking sound was heard as the dock wobbled.

"Oh no," Dustin said as she looked down at the dock pray that it would give out. But of course one cannot always have what one wants. And the dock gave out sending the group into the water. The robots, no longer seeing their targets, flew off back to their master. The kids popped up from under the water one by one. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, then Dustin. Wet hair plastered to their faces. Dustin's covered her right eye and her left was glaring at Omi.

* * *

After the group had managed to get out of the water Dojo said he sense another Shen Gong Wu. He quickly transformed and and the soaking wet group hopped onto his back. Dustin sat, ringing out her hair, trying to get most of the water out so it wasn't so heavy.

"Look, it's not the way Grand Master Dashi would've done it, but, hey, you're still learning," Dojo said as he continued to fly toward the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Well, at least they got the Shen Gong Wu," Dustin said trying defend the kids behind her.

"I do not wish to speak of the failures of me, Dustin, or my students," Omi said from his spot behind Dustin, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I only wish to find the next Shen Gong Wu."

"Which is?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko pulled out the Scroll from her backpack. The all gathered around to see the new Shen Gong Wu.

"The Eye of Dashi," Kimiko said as they watched the picture start moving, the man shooting lightning from the Wu.

"The way I figure it, it shoots lighting something fierce," Clay said.

* * *

The group landed in a forest that sat at the base of the mountains. And the search began for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Now this is my kind of place," Clay said smiling. Dustin looked around. It was big and spacious, plenty of room, no one to bother you. She could get use to a place like this. She smiled and clasped her hands behind her head.

"Are you kidding?" Kimiko asked in disbelief. "I'm not even getting a signal here," she complained as she held her cellphone. Dustin silently chuckled. She was partially glad she wasn't totally dependent on technology like Kimiko was.

"If I were A lightning shooting Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?" Raimundo asked himself as he held Dojo like a metal detector. Everyone stopped and looked at the pair. Dojo's ear flicked up like he was sensing for the Shen Gong Wu with them.

"Close. You'd be close," Dojo said, looking back at Raimundo.

"It always seems to be in the place you least expected it," Dustin said as she dropped her hands to her hips and looked around. Omi walked around, doing the same until he looked up in a tree. The Shen Gong Wu glistened in the sunlight.

"The Eye Of Dashi!" Omi said excitedly before swiftly climbing the tree. Dustin smiled.

"Way to go Omi!" she praised. Just as Omi grabbed the Wu, Jack grabbed it as well. Dustin's smile faded as she glared up at Jack along with the others.

"Sorry, monk boy," Jack said, grabbing the Wu with both hands. "This one's mine!" He and Omi started a game of tug-o-war with the Shen Gong Wu.

"I was here first!" Omi yelled as he pulled the Wu toward him, as it began to glow brightly.

"Too bad!" Jack yelled at him. "Hey! What's with the glowing?" Omi looked at the Wu as well, with wide eyes.

"It is a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi said in awe. Dustin's face broke out into a smile as her hands formed fists in excitement. The others just looked confused.

"It's a what now?" Raimundo asked putting his fists on his hips. Dojo, wrapped around his upped arm, started to explain.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," he said excitedly. Raimundo looked down at him, slightly irked. "It's what happens when two warriors reach a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu. Two words: Freak-y"

"There hasn't been a Showdown in over a thousand years," Dustin said as she put her hands behind her back. "Not sense Dashi hid the Wu in the first place," she added. "Call it Omi!"

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin. Whoever reaches the last stone first wins the Eye of Dashi. And the other Shen Gong Wu as well," Omi declared. But of course after hearing Dustin speak again, Jack's attention was on the red-headed girl, who was smiling with her friends, and he was smiling like an idiot. Then Wuya slithered out from behind Jack.

"Accept the challenge. Accept it!" she yelled as she got in front of his face, blocking his view of Dustin, and bringing him back to the quest at hand.

"I accept your challenge, Omi," he said looking kind of scared of Wuya.

'Who wouldn't be scared of the purple ghost hag,' Dustin thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled. The Eye of Dashi glowed brightly as it floated over the the last stone the two boys had to get to. They each stood on a stone waiting for the Showdown to start. Then suddenly the stones started to rise up out of the ground, forming pillars of freaked out and screamed. It made Dustin chuckle.

"oh i did not expect this," Omi said looking over the edge of his stone column at the long drop. Dojo slithered out of the Two-Ton Tunic.

"That's a Xiaolin Showdown for ya, always keeps you guessing," he said. "_Gong yi tan pai!"_ Dojo yelled.

"Nobody knows what that means Dojo!" Dustin yelled at him. Dojo looked at Omi and Jack, who were looking at the lizard with confusion on their faces.

"That means 'go'," Dojo said like it was obvious.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Jack asked as he also looked over the edge of his stone column.

"Use your Shen Gong Wu," Wuya yelled at him, while shaking her ghostly head.

**"**Oh, yeah," Jack said as he took the Shen Gong Wu out of his pocket. "Mantis Flip Coin! Yoo-hoo-hoo!" He yelled as he jumped from rock column to rock column. Dustin bit her lip as she looked at Omi.

"Jack Spicer forgets I have my own Shen Gong Wu," Omi said punching and kicking the air. "Two-Ton Tunic!" He yelled, activating the Wu. Only to have the weight bring him down. Dustin face-palmed, while everyone else just looked at the little monk. "Of course, I forgot the Two-Ton Tunic is very heavy," He said. Omi then tried to jump, but didn't make it very far. "Whoa!" he yelled as he hit a smaller rock column.

"You know what I just realized?" Raimundo said as he put one hand to his chin and the other on his hips. "Master Fung never answered my question about the bed," he finished. Dustin growled before she walked over and slapped him up-side his head again.

"Enough with the bed!" she yelled at him as he whimpered and rubbed the back of his head. Omi was grunting and groaning as he jumped from column to column, with the Two-Ton Tunic.

**"**Come on, Omi!" Kimiko cheered, trying to encourage the little monk.

"I've got this in the bag. But, never hurts to cheat," Jack said as he called his Jackbots. "Jackbots! Don't care, don't want to know how, just make him gone!" Jack yelled pointing back at Omi.

"Whoa!" Omi yelled trying to keep his balance on a small stone column. He saw the Jackbots coming at him. "I cannot fight with this heavy garment!" he yelled before ducking so the blades wouldn't take his head off. The he looked back at his friends. Raimundo stood with one had still on his sore head, looking at the little monk, silently telling him to hurry up. Kimiko looked nervously at the little monk. Dustin was chewing on her nails, looking very worried for the safety of Omi. And Clay tipped his hat to him. "It's not your weight," he said as he hit one of the robots with the Two-Ton Tunic, making it blow up. "It's how you throw it around!"

**"**That's showin' 'em!" Clay yelled pushing his hat up with his finger. Dustin jumped excitedly. Then the other robot headed toward Omi. Omi ducked down in the Tunic, then as the robot passed he jumped out and rode atop the robot.

**"** Honor the power of the "off" switch!" Omi said flipping the power switch that was on the back of the robot's neck. Omi jumped back into the Two-Ton Tunic as the robot fell from the sky.

**"**Don't mess with the monk!" Kimiko said as she laughed and hi-fived Dustin as they smiled at each other.

"That's my little bro!" Dustin yelled punching her fist into the air. Jack stood on one of the stone columns with on hand to his chin, the other holding his elbow. Wuya flew over to him, angrily, as usual.

**"**Don't just stand there like a buffoon. Finish the race!" she yelled as she flew around his head, Jack following her movements before jumping to the next column.

**"**Woo-hoo!" he yelled as he flipped through the air.

Omi was quickly gaining on pale boy, and yelled as he landed face first on the same stone column of Jack.

"Now that I've defeated you," he started as he laughed. "perhaps you'll respect the genius of ,Jack Spicer!" he said proudly as he put his hands behind his head.

"Respect this!" Omi said before pulling down down Jack's pants, revealing a pair of pink boxers with smiley faces on them. Jack screamed and attempted to cover his underwear. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Dustin seemed to almost die of laughter. Raimundo and Dustin stood with there backs together, trying to keep each other from falling to the ground. Kimiko held her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, but failed. Jack pulled up his pants as Omi jumped away, and grabbed the Eye Of Dashi.

"Noooo!" Wuya yelled as the scenery went back to normal. Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dustin ran over to Omi as he held the Eye of Dashi in one hand, the Mantis Flip Coin in the other.

"Haha! Jack be nibble, Jack be quick, Jack just lost the coin to flip!" Dustin sang as she stood beside Raimundo, looking down at Omi and smiling.

"Omi, that was sweet!" Kimiko exclaimed from the other side of Omi as she put her hands on her knees to get level with the little guy.

"You done a good day's roundup, partner," Clay said smiling beside Kimiko, with Dojo sitting on the rim of his hat.

"I really liked that robe thing. What's it called again?" Raimundo asked smiling down at the monk.

**"**The Two-Ton Tunic! Whoa!" Omi yelled activating the Wu Then falling backwards because of the sudden weight. Kimiko and Raimundo helped him up.

**"**I got ya," Raimundo said putting his hands on his hip as the other laughed.

Once Dustin got her laughing under control, she decided it was time to go back to the temple. "Alright Dojo, let's go home," she said. Dojo nodded happily, ready to go home and relax. He jumped off Clay's hat and grew. The monks hopped on to his back, and they made the journey back to the temple.

* * *

Once back at the temple the group changed into their robes, minus Dustin and Omi. Omi was always in his dragon in training robes, and Dustin hadn't changed from her Shoku Warrior robes sense she got back. Then they met with Master Fung in the Meditation Hall. Dustin stood beside Master Fung, who had his hand tucked into the sleeves of his robe, as the other stood before them. Dojo was lounging in a Bonsai Tree again. Omi stood with the Two-Ton Tunic at his side.

"You have all done exceptionally well," Master Fun said before gesturing to Dojo. "Wouldn't you agree, Dojo?"

"Not bad," Dojo started. "for amateurs," he finished. Dustin glared at him from the corner of her golden eyes. The color seemed to intensify the glare.

**"**The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step," Master Fung said. Dustin turned to Master Fung with one of those 'please don't start that' looks.

**"**Where do you get this stuff?" Dojo asked rolling his eyes.

**"**I have a desk calendar," Master Fung said. Dustin chuckled. "Do you have something to add, Dustin?" Master Fung asked looking down at the red-headed teenage girl.

"They have less training then i'd like," she started, looking down at the group with a blank face. "But I think they've proved themselves," she finished with a bright smile, and her hands on her hips.

**"**Master Fung,"Omi said bowing. "there are so many Shen Gong Wu left to be found," Omi said a little worriedly.

**"**Your friends, new and old, will help," Master Fung said rubbing the shortest monk's head.

"Oh, yes, master," Omi said happily. "I have already taught much to Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay," He added proudly.

"But, Omi, they, along with Dustin, are here to teach you," Master Fung said gesturing to Dustin then to the rest. Dustin smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"But I am the chosen one," Omi said as he put his hand to his chest like a child who was trying to reason with their parents.

**"**You aren't the only chosen one, Omi. Someday your new friends may become Dragons, as well," Master Fung said smiling and gesturing to the new students.

"Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire," Dustin said, cutting off Master Fung, who shot a playful glare at the Warrior. "Clay, the Dragon of Earth. And Raimundo, the Dragon of the Wind," she went on gesturing to each one as she said their name, smiling the whole time.

**"**Is this true, master?" Omi asked a little shocked, as he looked between Dustin and Master Fung.

**"**Yes, but we didn't want to tell you until you were ready," Master Fung said. Omi then suddenly fainted. Dustin sighed and shook her head as she looked at the fallen monk.

**"**I don't think he was ready," Clay said, pushing his hat up with his finger.


End file.
